Kira
This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! "I'll show you how much stronger I am compared to you ! I'll never accept to not beat someone like you!"- Kira , addressing to Hooded Man after their duel during the class' duel training. Kira is a second year student of Yuuei High who entered by a specific recommendation, she belongs to the Special Class. Being the daughter of a wealthy and politically powerful family in Japan she received a specific education that made her full of pride but also allowed her to developp in the most optimal way her quirk. She possesses an emitter-type quirk called Psychic Materialization. Aiming for the top, she tends to judges other people and being harsh to them because she feels superior towards most students of Yuuei , she shows also almost no consideration for quirkless people, which can really be a problematic behavior for a hero in training. History Being the daughter of a wealthy family, Kira has always been taught that being the best in every area is primordial for a girl of her social cast : she needed to be the perfect girl , studious and sporty, she needed to be considered as an example to follow for everyone else , and it was the case until her entrance to highschool during which she was confronted with other people who had quirks. In fact , during half her middle school time , she was studying with private teachers in her home , so she hasn't always clues of how some things work in the "common" society, being accustomed to her wealthy way of living. Because of both her family's influence and her skills , she managed to enter at Yuuei High . During her graduation to the second year , she has been chosen among few ones to be part of the Special Class because of her capacities, but another reason behing this is that she can be the target of kidnapping because of her family even though she already faced and beat people trying to kidnap her. The Special Class is quite an unorthodoxal environnement for her, since all the people of this class are pretty strong and possess powerful quirks, that made her work on her naturally superior behavior she used to had towards others , even if there are still some remnants of it. Personnality Considering herself superior to others most of the time, she often addresses herself to others with disdain. She also has a really competitive personnality and full of pride and self-confidence , she hates losing and for her winning means everything. This is why she has been very upset when she made a draw during her duel with Hooded Man during a tournament within the Special Class . Because for her, somebody who is full of pride and quite confident of her quirk's powers, not being able to beat somebody who is underestimating himself and ignores the full potential his quirk was a hard blow to her pride. Since then she really wants to fight him again in order to show her superiority and also to show that her quirk is stronger than his( since in a way both of their quirks rely on the power of the user's mind). However , she feels a little bit of envy towards his quirk since, in the contrary of her quirk , which can only generate inanimate object with the power of her mind , his quirk allows him to create animated entities. Abilities '-Psychic Materialization :' This quirk allows her to materialize psychic object by using the power of her mind , such as blades or barriers. Stats Category:Quirk Users Category:The Special Class Category:Characters Category:Heroes